Fire Emblem
The ''Fire Emblem ''series is a series that was created by Nintendo and Intelligent Systems back in 1990 for the Family Computer video game system (or Famicom for short). The series has been in the Character Tribute since the series' introduction in 1990. In the tribute itself, the series is home to 644 characters, including characters from upcoming games and spin-offs. About the Series Fire Emblem in Japan The Fire Emblem series was first introduced in Japan in 1990 with Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light (also known as Dark Dragon and the Sword of Light) on the Japanese Famicom. The first game starred a hero named Marth, who would become the main star of the Fire Emblem series. The first game took place on the continent of Archanea. The world, and worlds after this game, would be inspired by medieval Europe and take influence on European mythologies, including Arthurian legend, Norse, and Greek mythology. After its success, it released a second game for the Famicom called Fire Emblem Gaiden. However, this game, like the first one, remained in the Japanese markets. The series was related to the continent of Archanea with the characters Palla, Est, and Catria, the Whitewing sisters, reappearing in Gaiden ''as a trio of playable characters once again. In 1993, ''Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light was remade for the Japanese Super Famicom known as Fire Emblem: Myatery of the Emblem. The game included a remake of Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, and a direct sequel in the game. In 1996, late into the Super Famicom's lifespan, Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War was released. It took place on the continent of Jugdral and starred Sigurd and his son Seliph. In 1999, a midquel to Genealogy of the Holy War was released known as Thracia 776. Around this same time, a Fire Emblem game for the Nintendo 64 was in development, but was cancelled. The game was to be made for the 64DD (64 Disk Drive) add-on, 2002 was the last year that Fire Emblem was exclusive to the Japanese markets with Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade ''on the Game Boy Advance. It was the first ''Fire Emblem game on a handheld device. The game was set on the continent of Elibe and starred a young noble named Roy. The Success of Super Smash Bros. Melee In 2001, the second installment of the Super Smash Bros. series, Super Smash Bros. Melee, was released to the public in December. In the game, Marth and Roy made their Smash Bros. debut as playable fighters. Thanks to their success in the game, Nintendo thought that in 2003, Fire Emblem would make its first debut to Western audiences. Fire Emblem in North America, Europe, and Australia In 2003, Fire Emblem made its Western debut on the Game Boy Advance with Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade (or simply Fire Emblem to Western audiences). A year later, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones was released. In 2005, Fire Emblem introduced 3D graphics and cel-shaded models with Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance for the Nintendo GameCube. The game was set on the continent of Tellius in the 600s and went off the line of starring a prince or a noble. Instead, the game introduced a young marcenary named Ike to the series, as well as a group of Shape-Shifters called the Laguz. Path of Radiance spawned a direct sequel in 2007 with Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn for the Wii. In 2009, and in 2012 respectively, Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem ''released, both of which are DS remakes of the first and third ''Fire Emblem games. The 2009 release was released in North America while the 2012 release was not. In 2013, the Fire Emblem series was almost shelved with Fire Emblem: Awakening as sales starting with Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance were declining. However, due to the critical success of Awakening, the franchise was saved, and Fire Emblem Fates was released in 2016. In 2017, Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia was released as a remake of Fire Emblem Gaiden. In 2019. the Nintendo Switch got the treatment with Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Characters See also: List of Fire Emblem Characters Mostly all major characters from the Fire Emblem series appear in the Character Tribute, and all characters have appeared since the series' introduction in 1990, despite the fact that the series was not really introduced into the west until 2003. Category:Series Category:1990s Series Category:Video Game Series